warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloverfern (MapleSugarThirty-Three
'Cloverfern '''is a russet colored tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur, a white chin, tufted ears, thick neck fur, and yellowish-green eyes. Personality Before her mother’s death, Cloverfern was playful, competitive, and energetic. Once she died, she felt very alone, losing faith in Starclan completely. She took a pessimistic outlook on life, becoming cruel, impatient, aggressive, and vengeful. History ''In the The Darkest Warrior Arc ''In Dawn Of Blood '' When Hollowfur chases Spruceclaw out of camp, Cloverkit asks where Spruceclaw has gone, and FlowerTail reluctantly says he’s just hunting with the deputy. Cloverkit shakes her head and says everyone in this clan are acting boring, and Tigerkit agrees. Palekit tells them to be quiet as she is trying to sleep. The two ignore her and Flowertail, because she is so stressed, snaps at them to settle down. Tigerkit And Cloverkit are embarrassed. Flowertail is sorry and caresses them, and offers them milk. Tigerkit says he was hungry and goes up to get milk as Cloverkit follows. The next time Cloverkit is seen she is being apprenticed. She playfully battles with Tigerkit. Flowertail snaps sat them, saying that they’re dirty and he’s just cleaned them. While being groomed, Tigerkit says he wanted Leafheart as a mentor, because she once stopped Shrewpaw‘s teasing and made him collect moss as punishment. Cloverkit ran behind Robinfeather, avoiding her bath, but when Flowertail called her she went over anyway. Once both of the two kits were done with their bath, Cloverkit went over to Palekit and asked her to play. Palekit declined and mentioned she‘d rather not get dirty. Oakstar called the clan meeting, and the kits strolled out of the nursery, their mother sitting close behind them. Oakstar says three new kits are ready to be apprenticed. Cloverkit is nervous, but says it’s for her Father. Oakstar gives her Snowcinder as a mentor, and says she will make a fine warrior with confidence and skill. This makes Cloverpaw feel special. Tigerkit gets Goldendawn as a mentor, and Palekit gets Leafheart. Tigerkit says Goldendawn is a nice mentor, but that he is a big jealous of Palepaw. Palepaw says she‘s just happy she doesn’t have Snowcinder. Having such a bad mentor makes Cloverpaw sad, but she brushes it off and thinks about how exciting being a warrior would be. She contemplates the possibility of having a mate, and views the other apprentices as her options for later. She concludes Mousepaw would make the best mate. Soon afterward, Goldendawn comes over and tells Tigerpaw they’re going to start the basics of hunting posture, and offers for Leafheart and Palepaw to join them. Leafheart agrees and they leave camp. ( more to come as the book is written ) Trivia * Cloverfern’s exact creation was unknown, but she stemmed from the author’s wanting of more female villains in the actual series. * She is one of the author‘s favorite characters, along with Foxleap and Acorntuft. * The author believes Cloverfern never wanted to be a murderer, but similarly to Mapleshade, she was overcome with grief and sadness that she couldn’t see what she was doing. * She was originally a much more reddish brown russet color, but it wasn’t incredibly natural, so it was changed. * Despite her design being changed, the author still thinks fondly of her old design. * The author believes that once she is in the Dark Forest, she will kill Hollowfur’s spirit for all the hurt he caused, and she plans to write this in the books once Cloverfern dies. Images Category:Cats Category:Cats (MapleSugarThirty-Three) Category:Female Cats (MapleSugarThirty-Three) Category:Vineclan Cats (MapleSugarThirty-Three) Category:Dark Forest Cats (MapleSugarThirty-Three)